The Last Night
by LynnLautner
Summary: Oneshot I submitted for the Inspiration Contest over on The Wolf Pack Adventures website. Tied for First Place Oneshot inspired by the song, The Last Night by Skillet. Embry/Leah!


_This is the oneshot I submitted for the Inspiration Contest on The Wolf Pack Adventures website, I tied for first place with this one. The link for The Wolf Pack Adventures and winning banner are going to be posted in my profile. Check out the other great entires! Inspiration for this one shot was the song, The Last Night by Skillet_

_**The Last Night**_

_**EDITED version, the original UN-EDITED version of this story can be found on my blog **_

_** http (:) (/)(/) lynnsficbackup(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ & at jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com**_

I had just got in from patrol for the night when I came strolling in the house at 3am. I walked through the front door and headed straight for the kitchen. Yanking open the refrigerator door I see a huge pan of Bella's pot roast with a note stuck on top.

_Hey Em, Jake and I are headed up to Seattle to visit Angela and we are taking Seth with us, you know can't live without seeing his imprint more than once a week. We should be back late tomorrow night._

_Bells_

Finally I get the house to myself for once, sure it's nice having our own place but with Jake and Bella hooking up every night and Seth having not so innocent phone conversations with Angela all the time, a guy could use a little peace and quiet.

Bella left instructions on how to heat up the pot roast so I put it in the oven and decide to take a shower. I get in and do my thing in out and because I am half starved to death, it's been more than three hours since I last ate.

Jumping out I don't bother getting dressed I just wrap a towel around my waist and head to the kitchen. Just as I'm pulling the pot roast out of the oven some asshole decides now would be a good time to beat my damn door down. Looking at the clock which now reads 3:30am I instantly get a little pissed; all a guy wants to do is eat his damn pot roast and go to bed.

I stomp over to the front door and whip it open only to be hit with a metallic smell mixed with one that I know is Leah. What the fuck, Leah is bleeding?

I look over to the left and there she is sitting on the porch swing with her hands at her sides and I can see a pool of blood on the porch under her. How the hell is she bleeding, why the hell is she bleeding. Running over I squat down in front of her pulling her face into my hands, tears are streaming down her cheeks and I can see a knife sitting on the swing. "what the fuck is going on Lee, what the hell are you doing?"

She looks up at me and shakes her head "Em, I can't take it any more, I just can't do this, I thought I could but it's too much."

Even before the sentence is out I know what she is talking about. Sam and Emily, they are married, Leah was in the wedding, they got pregnant, Leah couldn't. Now of all the fucked up things Emily asked her to be the godmother of their first child.

I thought Leah was ok, I mean I have been on patrol with her for going on a week now since they asked her and I haven't read anything in her thoughts about any of it. Snapping out of my thoughts because I feel her move, I look down and she is holding the knife at her wrist again. I slap it out of her hand and can't help but yell at her "what the hell do you think you're doing, how many times have you done this tonight, FUCK Leah you know this isn't going to work, you just keep healing"

_Five,_ the number slips from her lips, five fucking times she's cut her wrists open trying to kill herself.

Damn, this is so fucked. Where the hell is Jake when you need him.

Me and Leah have grown really close since the battle with the newborns and even closer since Bella stopped jerking Jake around and chose him, but I don't know how to deal with this shit, Jake is the go to guy when it comes to this kind of stuff.

Picking the knife back up I break it in half and chuck it across the yard. I gather her up in my arms and she snuggles into my bare chest. I carry her into the bathroom because even though she keeps healing she has blood all over her clothes and from rubbing the tears away all over her face. I sit her down on the side of the tub, "Lee don't freak out on me, but we have to get these clothes off you, I'm not going to let you sit around in these bloody things all night."

Slowly she looks down at me and shakes her head. By this point the cuts on her wrists are fat pink lines, and the bleeding has stopped, one less thing to worry about.

Not having to worry about shoes I pull Leah up so she is standing, I look at her and while the sobbing has stopped tears are still running down her face "Lee you want me to leave while you get undressed and in the tub? I'll put bubbles in the water so I won't see anything, because I'm not leaving you in here by yourself to do something crazy"

She just keeps staring at my chest, so I reach around her and turn the water as hot as it will go, not like it is going to burn her. I reach under the cabinet and pull out some bubble bath that Bella brought over. I poured some of it in the tub.

When that's done I face her again, "ok you ready? You sure you don't want me to leave?" She shakes her head no. So I put my hand on the hem of her tank top I look at her and she gives me a nod.

Now I know this is going to sound really messed up but undressing Leah is just about to blow my mind in more than one way. I have been having feelings for this girl since the newborn fight, just the thought of her almost getting hurt that day flipped some kind of switch in me, and my feelings for her got stronger the night of Sam and Emily's wedding.

They had us paired together, and you can say that, that was a pretty messed up night. My heart was pretty much breaking for her the whole day and after the cake and the dance all that crap I pretty much stole her out of there, the rest of the night we just sat on First Beach not really talking just starring at the water until the sun came up.

At one point she started to nod off and her head fell onto my shoulder. I just scooted closer and let her burrow herself into my side. When she woke up she looked up into my eyes and I could see gratitude, but behind it was the pain that I knew was there. She just got up and walked home.

I started to pull up her tank top and I can't help but stare at her beautiful skin and my heart about breaks again.

God how the hell could she do this to herself, why the hell would she think this was the way to go about dealing with the pain.

She lifts her arms and my hands are at her chest with her shirt and I can already tell that she's not wearing a bra. I look into her eyes again asking if this is still ok, and she once again nods her head.

I pull the shirt up the rest of the way and she drops her arms to her sides. I turn her around because I really don't want to be faced with the temptation of looking at her beautiful body right now, yeah not the time for that, and I want to give her some sort of privacy. I reach over and turn off the water, and then hook my fingers into her shorts and underwear and pull them down. As soon as I get them down I take one hand and with my other on the small of her back I guide her to the tub. She steps in and slowly sits in the bubbles.

"Lee I'm just going to go out into the hall and get a towel and a rag, I'll be right back, don't do anything." Thank god the linen closet is right across the hall from the bathroom, I walk out the door leaving it open and get two towels and a rag for her.

Walking back in the bathroom I notice her head is leaned back against the wall and her eyes are closed. So I pull up Bella's little foot stool and sit on it as she sits in the tub and relaxes. I let her sit like this for a good ten minutes before I decide to say something, by now her tears have slowly stopped falling.

"Lee what's going on I need you to talk to me, tell me what you were doing."

She opens her eyes and shakes her head, "I don't know Em, I was fine, I've been fine all week. I came home from patrol tonight and when I got in the house was dark no one was home. There was a note saying Seth went to Seattle with Bella and Jake to visit Angela, and mom left a note saying that she was staying with Charlie for the night. It all just kind of hit me all at once. I was alone. Sam is at home with Emily about to have a baby, Sue is happy with Charlie, Seth finally found his imprint, Jake has Bella now, and I'm just tired of being alone. I'm tired of this hurt. I don't want to hurt anymore, and honestly while the Sam and Emily thing still hurts it doesn't hurt as much as knowing that I'm alone. I don't have anyone, I don't even have friends anymore that I can go to. Well there's Jake, for some reason I can talk to him, but he's not here." I drop my head because it's true she doesn't really have anyone after the whole Sam imprint thing she shut everyone out and those of us that she didn't, she was a total bitch to.

"Lee you know I'm here for you, I was there for you the night of the wedding, why didn't you just come here and talk to me. You didn't have to do that to yourself."

I was getting angry now, damn she was basically just torturing herself, she knew that she would never really die from what she was doing, we heal to fast for that.

My tone must have put a spark in her because she whipped her head around and sneered "oh right Embry like you really wanted to be there for me that night, you just felt sorry for poor bitchy Leah, might as well take some pity on her since no hot girls were there."

"Well I didn't need your pity that night and I sure as hell don't need it now." She started to get out of the tub, but I put my hand on her shoulder and shoved her down while shooting her my best death glare.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about Leah, I wanted to be there for you that night, hell I have WANTED to be there for you every night since then, but I was to worried about you freaking out on me when you found I was starting to have feelings for you, hell the way you are acting right now was what I was fearing. I don't pity you Leah, yeah I feel for you and I want you to be happy again, but this isn't about feeling sorry, this is about feeling period"

I was on a roll at this point I couldn't stop the yelling word vomit from coming out of my mouth. "I have had feelings for you since seeing that damn newborn almost take you out, and they have only been getting stronger since. Why the hell do you think I asked Sam to put me on night patrols with you?"

Her mouth popped open, _I can't believe I just said all that shit to her, I am for sure going to get a ass reaming from that._

Next thing I know her hands are in my hair, since it is the only thing she can grab besides the towel and she is pulling me into the tub with her.. _HUH what_? Yeah shocked the shit out of me too.

Her hands are still in my hair and I'm practically laying on top of her in my towel with water spilling over the side of the tub.

_Damn is she going to scalp me with her bare hands._

_No she's going to fucking kiss me._

She pulls my head down and crashes her lips to mine, frozen in shock I don't know what the hell to do until she bites the shit out of my bottom lip. That snaps me out of my funk real quick, the wolf is pissed now. I grab her by the back of the head and smash her lips further into mine, I can't help but let out a moan, as I do she slips her tongue into my mouth and I about drown from the taste of her.

I'm shocked as hell because while Leah smells like lilac and vanilla her mouth tastes like honeysuckle. So damn good, I can't stop, our tongues battle for a bit before I pull back to stare into her eyes, and I see it FIRE, no pain no hurt or anger just fire and I'm sure that's what she sees in mine because she yanks my face back to hers and we're kissing again.

This time though she scoots down in the tub enough to wrap one of her legs around my hip. I put one hand on the wall behind her head and can't help but run the other one down her neck and down the middle of her chest.

Shit this is Leah Clearwater, I'm grinding on Leah Clearwater in my bath tub.

I pull back a little and hear a whimper come from her mouth. Putting my one hand back on the side of her face I can't help but wonder what the hell we are doing. I mean don't get me wrong I want this, but not like this I don't want her regret this tomorrow.

" Leah, what are we doing?"

She shakes her head looking at me, "I don't know Em but it feels right, it just feels right"

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean you do you have feelings for me like I do you or is this some spur of the moment way to get rid of the pain for a couple of hours.?"

I see anger then hurt flash through her eyes and I think I have seriously fucked up again, damn Embry can't you keep your freaking mouth shut.

"Em I don't know how I feel about you, because honestly I've never let myself feel anything for anyone but Sam, all I've let myself feel is hurt, pain and sorrow, but you have to mean something, after the first time I did this to myself tonight I went to the cliffs I just caught myself walking there like I was drawn to them or something, once I was there and you weren't I got upset and did it again. The only thing I can think of is I knew you would be there, you go there and sit every night after patrol."

My eyes widened a little bit because it's true every night after patrol I just go and sit on the cliffs and watch the waves, I'm kind of shocked that she knows this because as far as I know no one knows. It's not like I sit out in the open I have my own spot hidden away from everyone.

"After I found out you weren't there I found myself walking here, I saw the light on and I knocked and no one came to the door. I knew Jake wasn't here from the note, but still I came here Em that has to mean something. When you didn't answer the door I just figured you had a girl here with you or something and I couldn't stop it I did it again and kept doing it, until you answered the door.

Well shit if I don't feel like the biggest piece of shit now, here she is coming to me for help not really realizing it and I'm getting pissy because I was about to miss out on my pot roast.

"Come on Lee let's get out of here, the water is half gone and is getting cold, lets get you dressed."

Shaking her head I remove her leg from around me feeling instantly cold at the lack of her body heat and stand up, scrambling for a towel when I realize I'm still naked.

With a sly smirk on her face she stands up from the tub taking her time to let what's left of the bubbles slide down her glistening body, not really realizing that I am doing it I hear another growl and realize that it is coming from me.

The wolf is back.

**EDITED CONTENT from here on.**

I roll onto my back bringing her with me folding my arm over her shoulders and her head now lying on my chest. Tracing circles along my abs.

"Not regretting anything Lee?"

"No Embry not regretting anything."

Never once has it been this hard to catch my breath since being a wolf. I have to pry her lips away from my neck.

I pull her face back and she has an almost evil look in her eyes and she whispers "you sure that wasn't too much Em?"

"Shit Leah what were you trying to do to me?"

After a few minutes of us laying there catching our breaths I roll over to the side so we are facing each other.

"Lee you know what this means, I can't let you go now, I had feelings for you before, but now that I marked you something has changed, intensified ,I know that you are mine now and I'm not letting you go, and I don't want you to be alone anymore I don't want to be alone any more either."

"Last night was The Last Night you spent alone. No more, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Like it or not."

There are so many emotions flashing through her eyes right now I don't know what she is going to say and when silent tears start to stream down her face I can feel my stomach drop. She brushes her hand across my cheek looks me in the eyes and whispers almost to low for me to hear

"I'm yours and now you're mine and yes that was The Last Night for both of us, we're never going to be alone again."


End file.
